1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an image reading apparatus and the like.
2. Related Art
From the related art, an image reading apparatus which is capable of reading an image written on a document with an image sensor is known. As an example of the image reading apparatus, there is an apparatus having a configuration in which an image sensor is loaded on a carriage that is slidably supported by a guide shaft (for example, refer to JP-A-2007-178506).
In the image reading apparatus described in JP-A-2007-178506, a carriage on which an image sensor is loaded is slidably supported by a guide shaft via a bush inserted into the guide shaft. In this configuration, for example, when a metal material is used for at least a part of the carriage, it is possible to easily increase the rigidity or accuracy of the carriage, and thus, it is possible to easily reduce the size of the carriage. Therefore, it is easy to reduce the size of the image reading apparatus. In addition, when the bush inserted into the guide shaft is molded with a synthetic resin, the costs can be easily reduced compared to the metal bush. By employing a metal material for at least a part of the carriage and employing a synthetic resin for the bush, it is possible to make it easy to reduce the size and costs of the image reading apparatus. However, in this configuration, the carriage is in a state of being electrically insulated (also expressed as an electrically floating state) in the image reading apparatus. Therefore, in this configuration, the carriage is easily charged. The static electricity charged in the carriage may be discharged due to various reasons. At this time, noise is easily generated in an output signal from the image sensor due to the discharge. As a result, the quality of the image read from the document is likely to deteriorate.